Flower Lady
by MSN1412
Summary: Dia bertemu dengan Kuroba Kaito untuk pertama kalinya, namun dengan sosok perempuan. Sekarang, dengan sosok aslinya dan Kaito dengan sosok KID, akankah mereka mengetahui semua kebenarannya? SHONEN-AI ALERT! Don't like? Don't Read! Mind to RnR?
1. Prologue: When I Can Meet you Again?

**Flower Lady  
><strong>

**Genre: Romance, Friendship and *a little* Drama  
><strong>

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Kaixfem!Shin (eventual KaiShin~)**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo, gender changes *on future chaps*, and SHONEN-AI ALERT! Don't like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**Disclamer:**

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**Flower Lady © MSN1412  
><strong>

**.**

**Summary: Dia bertemu dengan Kuroba Kaito untuk pertama kalinya, namun dengan sosok perempuan. Sekarang, dengan sosok aslinya dan Kaito dengan sosok KID, akankah mereka mengetahui semua kebenarannya?**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: When I Can Meet you Again?<strong>

**.  
><strong>

_Like__ flowers __my __lady, __you __have __been __rooted __in__ my __heart..._

_So__ you __can__'__t __go__ elsewhere__…_

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

**_-Someone POV-_**

Huff, selesai juga aku melaksanakan tugasku, tugas rahasiaku yang selalu kulakukan disaat bulan bersinar, dengan baju yang serba putih bagaikan burung merpati. Yaah seperti biasa, para kerumunan polisi itu hanya mengganggu tugasku saja. Apalagi Nakamori-keibu yang selalu mengincarku terus selama ini. Aduh, sepertinya dia tidak bakal menyerah untuk menangkapku ya?

Ah tapi ya sudahlah, yang penting mereka telah melengkapkan pertunjukanku malam ini. Dan disinilah aku, di sebuah atap gedung yang jauh dari kerumunan polisi tersebut.

Seperti biasa, aku memeriksa permata yang telah kucuri beberapa jam yang lalu, di atas bulan yang pada malam ini sedikit menyinari cahaya untuk gelapnya malam ini. Setelah aku periksa dengan _monocle_ yang selalu kupasang di mata kananku, huh sudah kuduga, ternyata permata itu bukanlah permata yang aku incar. Apalagi sebenarnya, malam ini aku tidak mengincar permata itu. Melainkan aku merenung sambil melirik permata berwarna biru yang aku genggam sekarang.

_Crystal__ Flower_. Seperti namanya, permata yang bagaikan kristal dengan bermotif bunga berwarna biru itu, telah menghipnotiskanku pada malam ini. Apalagi, ketika kulirik _Crystal__ Flower_ tersebut, entah mengapa itu mengingatkanku terhadap seseorang. Seseorang yang kutemui beberapa bulan yang lalu. Seorang gadis cantik yang bagiku dia bagaikan setangkai bunga yang berkembang dari tempatnya hanya untukku.

Biru, seperti warna kelopak matanya yang indah. Seperti birunya _Crystal__ Flower_ pada malam ini. Dan aku teringat dengan rambut panjangnya yang tergurai dengan halus nan indah. Rasanya, rasanya dia telah berakar di dalam hatiku. Ya, pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, aku telah mulai jatuh cinta kepadanya. Meskipun, aku tidak mengetahui lebih dalam tentang gadis tersebut.

Namun, aku masih mengingat namanya. _Hinami_, nama tersebut masih saja membelenggu dalam pikiranku. Nama yang begitu indah dan alunan namanya selalu bernyanyi di telingaku sampai sekarang. Tapi sayang, dia malah pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja. Tanpa mengucapkan dua kata yang begitu berarti bagiku, _'__Selamat __tinggal__'_.

Ah, aku ingin sekali kembali ke waktu itu. Dimana aku bertemu dengan Hinami disaat pesta dansa pada malam itu, dan aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya. Aku ingin berada terus disampingnya. Selalu…

Dengan _Crystal__ Flower_ yang masih kugenggam sekarang, aku berharap aku bisa bertemu dengan dia lagi. Bertemu dengan gadis bungaku yang aku pikirkan selama ini. Aku hanya bisa berharap, dimana kau sekarang Hinami? Mengapa pada malam itu kau meninggalkanku?

_.  
><em>

_When__ I__ can __meet __you __again, __my __flower __lady?_

_Because __I __miss __you, __I__ miss __you __so __much__…_

.

.

.

_**To**** Be ****Continued****…**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**A/N: GWAAAAAAAAAAH! HONTOU NI GOMENASAAAAAI~! W(OAOW) bukannya ngelanjutin FF yg 'Come from the Future?', malahan ngepost fic multichapter yang baru... D: sekali lagi, gomeeeeeeeen~ m(_ _)m**

**sebenarnya, fic ini udah dipikirkan bulan Agustus dulu dan aku stuck pas bulan September-_-", dan seperti title, fic ini keinspirasi oleh lagu Flower Lady dari DBSK XD. *harap mereka bisa comeback tahun ini #amiiin~* jadi, aku cuma bisa bikin prolog-nya dulu._. **

**tentang chap2 selanjutnya, pasti udah ada bayang2 kan? ;) P.S: kalo yang udah baca di blog Wordpressku, jangan dikasih spoiler ya :p**

**.**

**seperti biasa, sankyuu yang telah baca fic *yang gaje-.-"* ini :D akhir kata, review?**

**ja-neeeeee~**

_**Love and Peace, MSN1412**_**...**


	2. Ch1: Permanent Antidote and Side Effect?

**Flower Lady  
><strong>

**Genre: Romance, Friendship and *a little* Drama  
><strong>

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Kaixfem!Shin (eventual KaiShin~)**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo, gender changes *on future chaps*, and SHONEN-AI ALERT! Don't like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**Disclamer:**

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**Flower Lady © MSN1412  
><strong>

**.**

**Summary: Dia bertemu dengan Kuroba Kaito untuk pertama kalinya, namun dengan sosok perempuan. Sekarang, dengan sosok aslinya dan Kaito dengan sosok KID, akankah mereka mengetahui semua kebenarannya?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Permanent Antidote... and Side Effect?<br>**

.

Semua berawal tiga bulan yang lalu…

Setelah Organisasi Hitam musnah dengan bantuan dari FBI dan CIA, Edogawa Conan dan Haibara Ai bisa menikmati hidup mereka kembali seperti biasanya, tanpa ada ancaman dan mimpi buruk lagi yang menghimpa mereka. Namun saat ini, Ai yang merasa dirinya telah membuat sebagian hidup Kudo Shinichi menjadi Edogawa Conan, belum bisa mendapatkan data-data yang lebih mendetail untuk membuat antidote permanen APTX 4869. Setiap siang-malam, dia harus menyelidiki dan mencari data-data yang kurang dengan ekstra untuk mendapatkan semua komponen-komponen tersebut, dan membuat antidote permanen yang meresahkannya. Terus, memberikannya kepada Conan supaya hidup Conan bisa kembali seperti semula.

Dan akhirnya, masalah itu selesai seketika. Dengan sukses, Ai telah menyelesaikan dan menciptakan antidote permanen tersebut untuk Conan.

**xXxXxXxXx**

_*KRIING__ KRIIING*_

Dering ponsel milik Conan pun berbunyi. Conan yang sedang tertidur, merasa bunyi teleponnya mengganggu dari tidur lelapnya. Dia langsung beranjak dari tidurnya dan mengenakan kacamatanya yang diletakkan dekat dengannya. Lalu, mengangkat telepon tersebut dengan malasnya.

"_Moshi__ moshi_," sapa Conan dengan rasa malasnya.

_"__Lazy __Sunday__ again,__ huh?__"_ sapa penelpon tersebut.

"Ha… Haibara?" Conan langsung kaget ketika mendengar jawaban yang sedikit sinis, "tumben hari Minggu ini kau menelponku. Malas?" balas Conan bosan.

"Ck, enak saja. Kalaupun aku ingin menelponmu, aku langsung menutupnya kembali. Walaupun ada sedikit kabar baik untukmu yang sebenarnya tidak mau aku bilang," gumam Ai.

"Oh begitu."

Begitu Conan ingin menutup sambungan telepon yang merasa dianggap tidak penting, dia langsung kaget kembali ketika mendengar perkataan Ai tadi. Conan pun bergegas menuju arah telepon kembali, "Ka… Ka… KABAR BAIK KATAMU, HAIBARA?" teriak Conan sampai-sampai Ai harus menutup telinganya untuk menghalangi teriakan tidak langsung itu.

Dengan wajah yang terbaca 'baru sadar dia', Ai melanjutkan pembicaraannya, "Duuh, tentu saja Kudo-kun. Kemarin malam, aku telah beres menyelesaikan antidote permanen untuk APTX 4869 hanya untukmu."

"Antidote… permanen?" Conan pun masih tidak percaya akan hal ini. "Maksudku, a… aku akan—"

"Ya," Ai memotong pembicaraannya, "kau akan kembali lagi menjadi Kudo Shinichi, dan hidupmu akan kembali normal kembali," balas Ai.

Conan langsung bahagia tanpa henti ketika mendengar kabar baik yang tiba pada Minggu cerah ini. Akhirnya, setelah bertahun-tahun 'terperangkap' dalam wujud Edogawa Conan dan juga Organisasi yang telah membuat mimpi buruk itu telah musah, pada saat ini, Conan pun akan kembali seperti semula. Kembali menjadi Kudo Shinichi. Lalu, dia akan mengungkapkan semua perasaannya yang dipendaminya selama ini kepada sahabat sejak kecilnya, Mouri Ran.

Akhirnya, hari yang Conan tunggu-tunggu sekarang tiba juga.

"Hmph, aku tahu kau akan senang dengan kabar baik ini," gumam Ai dari sambungan telepon yang belum diputuskannya.

"Haibara, terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak atas—"

"Berterima kasihnya nanti saja, setelah aku memberikan antidotenya kepadamu di rumah Hakase nanti," balas Ai kembali.

"Di rumah Hakase ya? Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana," ujar Conan.

"Tu… tunggu sebentar, Kudo-kun…"

"_Jaa-ne._" Conan langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon dari Ai, meskipun dia menghiraukan perkataan terakhir Ai tadi. Dengan girang, Conan bergegas keluar dari kamarnya, dan langsung turun menuju ruang utama Kantor Detektif Mouri. Lalu menjelaskan kepada Ran kalau 'Conan' akan 'pergi' dan 'kembali ke tempat asalnya'.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Ketika Conan memasuki ruang utama, dia melihat dari kejauhan seorang gadis yang sedang menerima telepon dari seseorang. Karena Conan mulai penasaran dengan siapa dia menelpon, Conan pun mulai mendekatinya.

"Oh begitu ya, Hakase. Akan kuberitahu Conan-kun sekarang juga. _Jaa-ne_."

Ketika Conan telah tiba, dia hanya heran dan mulai bertanya kepada 'kakak perempuan'nya yang sebenarnya juga 'perempuan yang dia cintai'. "Ran-neechan, barusan itu telepon dari siapa?" tanya Conan.

Gadis yang bernama Ran tersebut, menghampirinya dan menatapnya langsung, "Oh, barusan itu dari Agasa-Hakase. Katanya, kamu bakal dijemput sama Hakase dan langsung pergi ke bandara untuk pulang," terang Ran.

'Bakal dijemput sama Hakase?' pikir Conan dengan bingungnya. Oh iya! Dia teringat dengan perkataan Ai yang terpotong gara-gara dia malah menutup teleponnya. Jangan-jangan, sebelum Ai ingin menutup teleponnya, Ai ingin mengingat sesuatu kepadanya kalau dia bakal dijemput dengan Agasa-Hakase? Namun mungkin karena kegirangannya, Conan malah menghiraukannya? Untung saja, Agasa-Hakase menelpon ke kediaman Mouri dan memberitahu Ran tentang berita yang menghembus secara tiba-tiba ini.

"Conan-kun? Ada apa?"

Conan pun tersadar dari pikiran yang entah kemana. "Ti… tidak ada kok, Ran-neechan. Ka... kayaknya aku harus berberes-beres sebelum Hakase tiba," ujar Conan sambil meninggalkan Ran dan kembali ke ruangannya untuk berberes-beres menuju bandara yang-sebenarnya-bakal-menuju-rumah-Agasa-Hakase.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Beberapa menit kemudian, Conan telah siap berkemas untuk kembali pulang. Ran setia menemani Conan sampai dia pulang. Rasanya sedih juga, kalau Ran harus melepaskan Conan yang telah dia anggap sebagai 'adik laki-lakinya'. Namun ini saatnya, dia harus melepaskannya dan merelakan adik laki-lakinya untuk pulang ke tempat asalnya.

_*TING TONG*_

"Ya, sebentar." Ran bergegas menuju pintu depan dan segera membukanya. Dibalik pintu itu, berdirilah seorang pria berumur 50 tahun yang telah beruban dan berkacamata, berpakaian layaknya profesor tampaknya tersenyum ketika pintu telah terbuka. Ran segera menyapanya, "Oh, Agasa-Hakase."

"Hai Ran-kun. Seperti janjiku tadi, aku menjemput Conan-kun untuk pergi ke bandara sekarang juga," gumam Agasa-Hakase.

"Ooh, Hakase?" Tiba-tiba, Conan telah berada di dekat Ran dan bengong ketika Agasa-hakase datang untuk 'menjemputnya'.

"Aah Conan-kun, sudah siap? Kita harus cepat, penerbangannya sebentar lagi akan berangkat," ujar Agasa-Hakase dengan memberikan senyuman palsu ke Conan.

"Ya!" Conan pun mengangguk dengan rasa girang. Bukan rasa girang karena bakal pulang ke tempat asalnya, melainkan rasa girang karena akan kembali menjadi Shinichi.

Conan dan Agasa-hakase keluar ke kediaman Mouri, dan bergegas menuju mobil VW kodoknya Agasa-Hakase. Ran yang hanya bisa mengikutinya sampai di depan kediamannya, mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Conan dan memeluknya sebagai pertanda terima kasih. Karena selama ini, Conan telah menemaninya dalam suka ataupun duka.

Setelah pelukan perpisahan itu, Conan pun bergegas masuk ke mobil Agasa-hakase, dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Ran. Ran membalasnya dengan melambaikan tangannya setelah mobil Agasa-hakase melaju menuju tempat tujuan. Setelah mobil tersebut melaju dan jauh dari pandangan Ran, Ran kembali mengeluarkan ekspresi sendunya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, dia merasa kehilangan seseorang yang dia cintai. Sama seperti dulu…

_'__Entah__ mengapa __aku__ berpikir, __setelah __Conan-kun __pergi, __apakah__ kau __akan __kembali __lagi...?_

_Shinichi__…'_

**xXxXxXxXx**

Sementara itu, di kediaman Agasa-hakase yang cukup besar, Ai sedang membaca majalah _fashion_ di ruang depan dengan santainya. Dengan alunan musik yang berasal dari radio yang terpasang oleh _earphone_ yang dia kenakan.

_*TING __TONG*_

_'__Pasti__ mereka.__'_ Sejak tadi, Ai telah menunggu kepulangan mereka berdua dari kediaman Mouri. Ai melepaskan earphonenya, dan menyimpan earphone dan majalah tersebut. Kemudian, bergegas menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Ah, sudah kuduga pasti kalian," gumam Ai setelah mengetahui dua sosok yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"_Tadaima,_ Ai-kun," sapa Agasa-Hakase.

"_Okaerinasai_ Hakase, _okaerinasai_ Kudo… kun?" Sapaan Ai semakin rendah ketika melihat Conan telah membawa baju lamanya.

"Wah, wah. Kayaknya sang detektif sudah _excited_ banget nih?" canda Ai dengan menyilangkan tangannya.

"Diam kau!" gerutu Conan.

Ai hanya tertawa kecil dan mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk ke dalam. Di dalam, Conan langsung duduk di sofa sambil menunggu Ai yang sedang bergegas menuju labnya untuk mengambil antidote permanennya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Ai telah kembali dari labnya sambil membawa antidote yang diingin-inginkan Conan.

"Kau menginginkan ini, kan?" tanya Ai sambil menunjukkan sebuah pil yang sepertinya tidak asing lagi ke Conan.

"Ja… jangan-jangan…"

Ai mengangguk. "Ya, ini permanen antidote APTX 4869 yang telah aku selesaikan selama ini. Antidote ini bukan antidote biasa yang selalu kau minum sebelum-sebelumnya. Karena dengan meminum ini, kemungkinankau akan kembali ke Kudo Shinichi dengan permanen," ucap Ai jelas, "namun, entahlah kalau antidote ini akan mengembalikanmu ke sosok semula. Soalnya, bisa kemungkinan kalau kau tidak bisa kembali lagi ke wujud Kudo Shinichi…" Ai tidak bisa mengatakan kata-kata terakhir ke Conan. Namun apa daya, dia harus mengatakannya.

"… kau akan mati."

Conan hanya bisa menelan ludahnya setelah mengetahui penjelasan Ai tentang antidote yang lebih ekstra resikonya daripada antidote-antidote yang telah diminum sebelumnya. Namun, tekadnya untuk kembali ke sosok Shinichi masih dia pertahankan di dalam dirinya. Conan siap untuk mati, jika antidote tersebut gagal mengembalikannya ke sosok semula.

"Aku siap menerima resiko apapun, Haibara. Aku siap mati meskipun aku telah kembali menjadi Kudo Shinichi!" seru Conan.

Ai hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan senyuman dinginnya, dan memberikannya kepada Conan sebagai pertanda kalau dia telah siap. Conan bergegas menggantikan bajunya dan mengenakan pakaian normalnya yang meskipun agak longgar dengan tubuh kecilnya. Namun sebelum itu, Conan ingin mengucapkan terimakasih atas selama ini kepada Ai yang dia tundakan pagi itu, dan bergegas menuju toilet untuk meminum antidote itu. Ai hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia, dan menganggap kalau hutangnya ke Edogawa Conan telah lunas.

Ai sendiri ingin melanjutkan hidupnya sebagai Haibara Ai. Karena selama dirinya hidup sebagai Ai, hidupnya jauh lebih sempurna daripada hidup sebagai Miyano Shiho yang dulu mempunyai kehidupan yang cukup pahit.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Setelah dia tiba di toilet, Conan menutup pintu dengan rapat, namun tanpa mengunci pintunya. Dia langsung duduk diatas kloset dan menelan ludah kembali berkali-kali. Khawatir, itulah yang dia rasakan saat ini.

Dia hanya bisa melihat pil yang sekarang ada di genggaman tangannya, dengan keringat yang masih bercucuran. Namun dia sudah siap, siap untuk hidup kembali menjadi Kudo Shinichi… atau mati namun dia telah menjadi Kudo Shinichi.

_'__Oke,__ ini__ dia!__'_

Tanpa aba-aba, Conan langsung menelan pil tersebut. Belum ada reaksi apa-apa, namun…

_*DEG*_

Tiba-tiba, Conan merasakan degupan jantung yang begitu kencang. Dada Conan merasa sakit, lebih sakit daripada dia meminum antidote-antidote sebelumnya. Rasanya, reaksi antidote permanen itu lebih banyak resiko daripada sebelumnya. Tentu saja, Conan tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit di dadanya. Dia hanya bisa memegang dadanya lebih erat, namun rasa sakit itu lebih terasa. Keringatnya bercucuran dari pori-pori kulitnya hingga tak terduga. Conan merasa, tulang-tulangnya memanas. Seperti tulang tersebut ingin memanjang. Conan beranjak dari kloset dan menuju pintu untuk meminta pertolongan ke Ai, namun…

_*DEG__ DEG*_

Dia tidak bisa berkutik lagi, rasa sakitnya semakin terasa. Lebih sakit dari sebelumnya. Conan tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit itu berlama-lama. Maka akhirnya, dia hanya bisa menjerit, selagi proses itu masih terjadi.

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHH!"

**xXxXxXxXx**

_*BRUK*_

Ai langsung kaget ketika mendengar sesuatu, bukan, seseorang yang jatuh dengan kerasnya. Merasa curiga, dia melirik ke pintu toilet, tempat dimana Conan melakukan proses pengembalian wujud semulanya. Ai bergegas menuju toilet itu dengan rasa khawatir. Khawatir kalau Conan mengalami hal-hal yang tidak dia duga, setelah meminum permanen antidote tersebut.

_*DOK __DOK__ DOK*_

"Kudo-kun? KUDO-KUN?" teriak Ai sambil mengetuk pintu dengan kerasnya.

Ketukan pintu yang keras itu, membuat pintu tersebut buka dengan sendirinya. Ai langsung terkejut setengah mati ketika didalamnya, terbaringlah seorang gadis berambut panjang yang sedang pingsan di lantai toilet. Seingatnya, tidak ada seorang gadis yang memasuki toilet tersebut. Namun, Ai semakin terkejut ketika gadis itu mengenakan pakaian apa yang Kudo-kun kenakan, ketika dia masih menjadi Conan.

_'__Jangan-jangan,__ gadis__ yang__ terbaring __ini__…'_

"Apa yang terjadi, Ai-kun?"

Tiba-tiba, Agasa-Hakase langsung bergegas menuju toilet, mendengar ada suara keras yang berasal dari tempat itu. Ai pun langsung melirik Agasa-Hakase, dan melirik kembali gadis yang misterius itu. Tentu saja Agasa-Hakase kaget setengah mati, karena dia pikir kalau hari ini dia tidak menerima tamu dari seorang gadis, apalagi gadis yang begitu cantik namun masih terbaring tidak berdaya di situ.

"Astaga Ai-kun, si… siapa gadis itu?" tanya Agasa-Hakase heran.

"Aneh sekali kan, Hakase? Seingatku, yang terakhir kali memasuki toilet ini… Kudo-kun, kan?" ujar Ai.

"Benar juga ya," jawab Agasa-Hakase,"tetapi Ai-kun, apa maksud perkataanmu i—"

"Daripada itu. Hakase, bisakah kau menelepon Mouri-san untuk meminjamkan sebagian pakaiannya sementara waktu?" pinta Ai.

"Bisa sih Ai-kun. Tapi, mengapa?" Agasa-Hakase masih saja bingung dan tidak mengetahui sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi.

Ai melirik gadis misterius tersebut dengan ekspresi yang terbaca 'aku mengetahui siapa gadis itu sebenarnya', dan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada Agasa-Hakase, "Sebenarnya, Kudo-kun telah mengalami efek samping dari antidote permanen itu."

"Hah?"

**xXxXxXxXx**

_ '__Ungg,__ di__… __di mana __aku?__'_

Sekejap, kedua mata Conan mulai membuka dengan perlahannya. Tampaknya, Edogawa Conan yang sekarang telah menjadi Kudo Shinichi, telah sadar seketika, setelah dia terbaring tidak berdaya gara-gara rasa sakit dari antidote itu. Shinichi mencoba untuk melirik-lirik pandangan yang berada disekitarnya, namun pandangannya yang sedikit rabun karena masih kurang sadar itu, membuat dia bisa melirik dengan samar-samar.

"Sudah sadar ya, Kudo-kun? Atau aku sapa saja, _'__Kudo-chan__'_?" gumam Ai yang telah berada di dekatnya.

_'__Haibara?__ Kudo-chan? __Apa __yang __sebenarnya __dia __bicarakan?__'_

Sepertinya, Shinichi masih saja belum sadar dari pingsannya. Dia pun mulai berbicara dengan samar-samar, "Hey, apa maksudmu den—"

Tiba-tiba, Shinichi langsung menutup mulutnya, merasa _pitch_ suaranya semakin tinggi dari biasanya. Yang lebih aneh lagi, ketika dia melirik ke belakang dan melihat helaian rambut panjang yang tergurai halus dari kepalanya. Tentu saja, keadaan aneh ini membuat Shinichi langsung bergegas menuju sebuah cermin yang lebih dekat darinya. Ai yang hanya bisa memasang wajah datar kepada Shinichi, hanya bisa melihatnya dengan sedikit pasrah karena Shinichi mengalami efek samping yang tidak dia pikirkan sebelumnya.

Ketika Shinichi berada di depan cermin, dia hanya bisa terkejut bukan main. Shinichi hanya bisa melihat refleksinya yang telah kembali seperti asal, mengenakan pakaian yang dia pakai ketika masih menjadi Conan. Namun, dia melihat kalau refleksinya bukan sebagai seorang laki-laki, melainkan seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang nan indah. Dia memang telah kembali menjadi Kudo Shinichi, tetapi…

"APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI?"

Malah mengalami sebuah efek samping, yaitu menjadi seorang perempuan.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To ****Be ****Continued****…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Balas review sebelum aku kasih pengumuman dikit plus curcol... (BTW, arigatou reviewnya :D)<strong>

**: okee, ini dia~ :D**

**Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan: I appreciate it :) tapi arigatou atas pujianya :D *BTW, ini maunya sih bikin hetero fic, tapi nanti bakal eventual shonen-ai fic :)***

**Apdian Laruku: ini diaaa~ :D makasih telah menunggu~ #heh XD**

**No Name xD: maaf ya, nekcot gaterima sapi soalnya itu penghinaan! #heeeehh kasian ya tomatku yang satu ini, cup cup cup... *kasih dot tomat* #heh oke deh oke deh, ini diaaa~ *P.S: cium bayar :* #ERR***

**Kuro Usagi kelinci Pengembara: pendek ya?._. namanya juga prolog :) yang selanjutnya bakal dibikin yg 2k-3k kata *insya Allah* nama Shinichi sebagai cewe?._. bukannya udah aku kasih tau ya di situ?._. coba read lagi ya~ :D**

**.  
><strong>

**A/N: nunggu lama yaaa? #dibabukreaders chap ini cuma re-written dan diedit2 dari sebelumnya._. dan HONTOU NI GOMENASAI kalau fic Flower Lady sama Come from the Future? bakal HIATUS untuk sementara, soalnya laptopku bermasalah dengan keyboardnya. berkali2 ingin ngetik, malah ga berfungsi-_- jadi, aku bakal bisa ngeupdate setelah masalah ini selesai dan kembali hiatus beberapa bulan ke depan untuk fokus ke UN :) *but still, I can write some drabbles on my BB phone XD***

**akhir kata, sankyuu yang telah baca chap ini :D akhir kata, review? :3**

**ja-neeeee~**

**_Love and Peace, MSN1412..._  
><strong>


	3. Ch2: The Letter of Farewell

**Flower Lady  
><strong>

**Genre: Romance, Friendship and *a little* Drama  
><strong>

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Kaixfem!Shin (eventual KaiShin~)**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo, gender changes, and SHONEN-AI ALERT! Don't like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**Disclamer:**

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**Flower Lady © MSN1412  
><strong>

**.**

**Summary: Dia bertemu dengan Kuroba Kaito untuk pertama kalinya, namun dengan sosok perempuan. Sekarang, dengan sosok aslinya dan Kaito dengan sosok KID, akankah mereka mengetahui semua kebenarannya?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong> **2: The Letter of Farewell...**

.

_'Sudah aku duga, pasti dia bakal panik seperti ini.'_

Ai hanya bisa _facepalm_ ketika melihat partnernya, Edogawa Conan, yang sekarang telah menjadi Kudo Shinichi, masih _shock_ akibat perubahan yang benar-benar luar dari dugaan. Dia pikir kalau dia bakal kembali seperti semula. Tetapi, dia malah berubah drastis menjadi seorang perempuan yang begitu manis dan cantik. Tunggu dulu, _apa_?

"APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI KEPADAKU? KENAPA AKU MENJADI SEPERTI BEGINI?"

Shinichi masih saja tidak bisa berhenti dari rasa _panic to the max_-nya, dan melirik-lirik sebagian anggota tubuhnya yang benar-benar dimiliki oleh seorang perempuan. Rambut panjang yang tergurai dengan indah, tidak ada jakun di lehernya, tinggi badan yang sedikit pendek dari tinggi badan asalnya, dan yang lebih parah lagi… dua buah dadanya tumbuh tepat di dadanya.

Shinichi ingin sekali menjerit karena ini, tapi dia harus menyadari kalau dia adalah seorang laki-laki yang baru berubah dari 'anak-anak' secara kimiawis. Namun Shinichi tahu kalau dia telah berubah gender. Jadi, apakah dia harus menjerit histeris layaknya para perempuan semestinya, atau panik tapi tidak histeris dan kuat sebagai laki-laki?_ It's complicated._

"Kudo-kun, aku harap kau bisa diam dan tenanglah dulu. Kudo-kun? KUDO-KUN!" jerit Ai sambil menenangkan Shinichi. Shinichi pun terhenti dari histerisnya, dan memandang Ai yang memasang wajah yang mengerikan.

"Oke, sepertinya reaksi antidote itu telah berhasil. Kau telah berubah menjadi Kudo Shinichi lagi, dan tidak akan kembali lagi menjadi Edogawa Conan," gumam Ai sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya.

"Aku tahu, Haibara. Tapi—"

"Aku tidak percaya kalau akan ada efek samping dari antidote itu. Padahal sudah aku periksa berulang kali, dan tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh dari komponen-komponen yang aku gunakan untuk membuat antidote itu."

Shinichi hanya bisa terdiam, mendengar apa yang dijelaskan oleh Ai.

"Maka dari itu, aku akan mencari masalah dari semua ini, dan mencoba untuk meriset ulang semua data dari pembuatan antidote permanen itu. Agar aku bisa membuat antidote dari… perubahan gender-mu, Kudo-kun," jelas Ai santai.

"Berapa lama kau akan menghabiskannya?" tanya Shinichi curiga.

"Entahlah. Dua atau tiga bulan, mungkin?" perkira Ai.

"HAAAH? SAMPAI SEGITU?" Shinichi teriak protes akan waktu yang begitu lama. "Apa tidak bisa dipercepat, Haibara?" tanyanya histeris.

"Halooo… Aku bukanlah seorang Ilmuwan yang harus ada deadline-nya! Lagipula, harus ada proses untuk meriset ulang data-data tersebut," ujar Ai protes.

"Oh begitu…."

Shinichi kembali termenung dan melirik kembali semua anggota badannya. Harus menjadi perempuan selama dua atau tiga bulan? Shinichi saja sudah resah, selama bertahun-tahun ini dia harus terperangkap oleh badan kecilnya gara-gara APTX 4869 yang diminumnya secara paksa. Dan sekarang, ini? Mau bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan semua kebenarannya terhadap Ran, kalau dianya saja masih dalam perubahan gender?

_Tunggu dulu, Ran…_ Shinichi langsung tersadar kembali dan teringat dengan raut muka Ran, disaat dia dijemput ke rumah Agasa-hakase. Raut muka yang mengharapkan dirinya kembali, raut muka yang ingin mengetahui semua kebenaran darinya selama ini.

Shinichi tidak mau Ran menderita lagi karenanya, karena Ran yang selalu mengharapkan dirinya kembali selama ini. Shinichi termenung, dan berpikir kembali… Apakah ini saatnya, dia harus melupakan Ran karena kondisi ini… dan hanya ingin mengharapkan Ran bahagia, namun secara terpaksa?

Kepalanya langsung sakit, beban dalam pikirannya semakin menyakitkan daripada seluruh anggota tubuhnya yang telah berubah gara-gara antidote itu.

"_Daijoubu_, Kudo-kun?" tanya Ai curiga selagi dia memeriksa kalau Shinichi baik-baik saja atau tidak.

Shinichi hanya mengangguk pelan. "Haa… _Daijoubu desu_," ucap Shinichi, "hanya saja…"

"Hm?"

"Aku… Aku ingin membuat Ran… untuk melupakanku selamanya," ujar Shinichi.

Mendengar hal itu, Ai langsung terkejut dan menggertakkan giginya karena menahan rasa amarahnya yang tidak begitu pasti. Ai tidak mengetahui kalau perbuatan Shinichi yang sekarang ini benar-benar keterlaluan! Dia mengetahui, betapa besar rasa sabarnya Mouri-san untuk menunggu Kudo-kun kembali seperti semula. Dan semua hasil yang dia lakukan untuk membuat hal itu, hasilnya hanya begini saja?

"Dengar, aku tahu kalau apa yang aku lakukan ini benar-benar gila. Tapi… aku tidak mau hidup Ran menderita karena aku, karena lelaki bodoh yang selalu ditunggu olehnya. Aku hanya ingin membuat Ran bahagia, hanya itu saja," jelas Shinichi.

"Hanya itu saja? _'Hanya itu saja'_ katamu?" tanya Ai sarkastik.

Shinichi pun mengangguk pelan. Setelah mendengar jawabannya, Ai langsung menyerobot Shinichi sambil membawa data-data dari hasil riset permanent antidote ke laboratorium ruang bawahnya. Shinichi masih terheran-heran akan kelakuan Ai, setelah dia berkata hal yang begitu tidak pasti. Namun sebelum itu, Ai meliriknya sambil memasang raut muka yang sedikit mengancam terhadap Shinichi.

"Kau harus mempelajari bagaimana untuk menjadi seorang wanita, Kudo-kun!" seru Ai.

"Menjadi seorang wanita? Hei! Mana mungkin aku ingin melakukan hal itu. Aku kan sebenarnya la—"

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi lihatlah dirimu! Semua hormon yang berkerja di dalam tubuhmu, akan bekerja dan berfungsi sesuai kelaminmu saat ini," ujar Ai selagi Shinichi melirik kembali seluruh anggota tubuhnya.

"Terlebih lagi…"

"Hm?"

"Kau harus mengerti… dan mempelajari tentang perasaan wanita. Khususnya Mouri-san yang telah lama menunggumu," lanjut Ai.

Shinichi kembali terdiam dan melihat Ai yang melangkahkan kakinya menuju laboratorium-nya. Jujur, dia benar-benar tidak mengerti semua perasaan wanita. Tetapi untuk melupakan Ran, apakah dia harus memainkan perasaan Ran setega itu?

Dia melirik pakaian-pakaian yang tersusun rapi dan tersimpan di atas meja yang dekat dengannya. Mengetahui kalau Haibara meminta Ran untuk meminjam sebagian bajunya untuk sementara. Mungkin. Shinichi meninggalkan kediaman Agasa-hakase, dan berjalan beberapa tapak dan kembali ke kediamannya yang sudah tidak dia netapkan. Memikirkan kembali bagaimana dia harus melupakan sahabatnya sejak kecil itu, tanpa membuat hatinya sakit.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Keesokan harinya…

Pagi yang cerah dan matahari menyinari kediaman Mouri di hari itu, tidak membuat hati Ran cerah karena indahnya pagi. Setelah Conan-kun kembali pulang ke Amerika kemarin, entah mengapa hari-harinya merasa kurang lengkap. Ran telah kembali melakukan aktivitas paginya sebelum pergi ke SMA Teitan.

"RAAAAN! Mana sarapan pagikuuu?" perintah Kogoro malas sambil membaca koran pagi di mejanya.

"Tunggulah beberapa menit lagi, Tou-saan!" seru Ran kesal.

Ketika Ran menyiapkan sarapan untuk Kogoro dan dirinya, tiba-tiba…

_*DING DONG*_

Bel pintu dari luar kediamannya pun berbunyi. Ran heran, kenapa ada tamu ingin mengunjungi Kantor Detektif Mouri pagi-pagi begini? Ran langsung menundakan aktivitasnya, dan mengarah menuju pintu depan. Lalu, dibukakan pintu tersebut.

Setelah Ran membukanya, dia melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang, dan beriris mata biru laut yang indah, sepertinya seumur dengannya, menatap dirinya dengan sedikit ragu-ragu. Terlebih lagi, Ran melihat pakaian yang dia kenakan. Serasa similar, pikirnya.

_'Gadis ini… cantik sekali,_' batin Ran dalam hati.

"_Anou…_ Apa aku terlalu pagi untuk mengunjungi erm… Ran-san?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Ran pun tersadar akan pikirannya yang mengarah ke arah lain, "Ka… Kau datang ke sini untuk mencariku?" tanya Ran curiga.

Dia mengangguk pelan. "Aku datang untuk emm… meminta maaf kepadamu kalau… aku meminjam bajumu disaat aku tinggal di sini," ucapnya gugup.

"_Daijoubu desu_," ujarnya, "lagipula, kamu kerabat Hakase yang menginap di rumah Shinichi, kan?"

"Hah?" Gadis itu hanya terheran-heran, dan teringat kalau Haibara meminjam pakaian-pakaian Ran untuknya, dan menjelaskan kepadanya kemarin. "Oh iya iya. Aku kerabat Hakase yang baru datang dari Amerika kemarin," ujarnya.

"Waah… Sepertinya aku mendapatkan teman baru. Senangnya," sahut Ran, "Mouri Ran _desu_, kamu?"

"Shin—erm…" Shinichi tidak bisa menggunakan nama aslinya saat ini. Dia pun memutar otaknya dan mencari nama sementara untuk saat ini. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia mendapatkan nama yang cocok untuknya.

"Hinami… Edogawa Hinami. _Yoroshiku ne_," ucap Shinichi yang kini mempunyai nama Hinami, lalu menjabat tangannya dengan Ran. Ran pun membalas jabatan tangannya.

"Edogawa, huh?" Ran langsung heran sambil melepaskan tangannya.

"I… iya, aku sepupunya Conan-kun yang kudengar kemarin-kemarin kalau Conan-kun telah pulang setelah beberapa lama dia tinggal di kediaman ini, kan?" ujar Hinami ragu-ragu sambil memegang pipinya dengan jemarinya.

"_Sou ka…_," ucap Ran tersenyum sendu, lalu menundukkan kepalanya pasrah. Shinichi—bukan—Hinami memberhentikan gerakan jemarinya, termenung dan terdiam melihat sahabat barunya yang sebenarnya teman masa kecilnya sedih hanya karenanya.

"_Gomen-na_, kalau aku datang ke sini hanya membuatmu sedih," sesal Hinami.

"Eeeh… _Daijoubu desu_. Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf kepadamu, karena aku memikirkan Shinichi lagi dan lagi, setelah Conan-kun kembali ke Amerika kemarin," ujar Ran.

"Shinichi?" Hinami berpura-pura tidak mengetahui tentang Shinichi, yang sebenarnya laki-laki yang dikatakan Ran adalah dirinya sendiri.

Ran mengangguk pasrah. "Ya. Kudo Shinichi yang menghilang beberapa tahun yang lalu dari diriku dan hatiku. Meskipun begitu, aku masih saja bersabar untuk menunggu kepulangan si detektif penggila Holmes yang bodoh itu," ucapnya.

Dia hanya bisa terdiam. Dengan refleksnya, Hinami mengambil sesuatu dari kantung di jaketnya yang dia kenakan. Lalu, memberikan benda yang dia keluarkan kepada Ran. Ran melongo, melihat sepucuk surat yang didedikasikan untuknya. Namun, surat yang diterima oleh Hinami tersebut tidak diketahui asalnya.

"Ah hampir lupa. Tadi pagi, aku mendapatkan surat ini di depan rumahnya Kudo-kun. Karena aku grogi kalau surat ini kena salah alamat, jadi aku menguntipnya sedikit. Begitu aku melihatnya, aku tahu kalau surat ini untukmu, Ran-san," gumam Hinami sambil memberikan surat tersebut kepada Ran.

"Haa… _Arigatou gozaimasu_," ujar Ran.

"_Douita_," jawab Hinami pelan, "Omong-omong, aku harus kembali ke kediaman Kudo-kun sekarang. Hakase menyuruhku untuk datang ke rumahnya. Jadi, maaf sekali lagi untuk memperbolehkanku meminjam beberapa bagian baju-bajumu."

Ran tersenyum, "Sudah aku bilang tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula, baju-baju itu sudah tidak pernah aku pakai."

"Begitu ya? _Doumo arigatou_ kalau begitu," ujar Hinami.

"Sama-sama. Eh ngomong-ngomong, apa kau akan sekolah hari ini?" tanya Ran sebelum memberikan salam perpisahan.

"Oh… Kalau itu…" Hinami hanya bisa berpikir panjang, tidak tahu kapan dia akan 'kembali bersekolah' selama bertahun-tahun ini. "Sepertinya, mulai besok aku akan masuk kok. Sebagai murid baru."

"Waah… Aku tidak percaya kalau hari ini aku telah berkenalan dengan murid baru untuk besok," sahut Ran.

"Aku juga, Ran-san. Kau orang pertama yang telah memperkenalkan diriku sebelum aku masuk sekolah besok," balas Hinami bahagia.

"_Jaa Hinami-chan, mata ashita nee_…" Ran melambaikan tangannya kepada Hinami.

"Ya, _jaa-nee_…" Hinami pun membalasnya dengan lambaian tangannya kepada Ran, lalu pergi meninggalkan Kantor Detektif Mouri.

Hinami langsung melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju kediamannya. Namun beberapa langkah kemudian, dia langsung berhenti, mencari tempat yang aman untuk menguntip Ran yang masih berdiri di situ, sambil melirik sepucuk surat yang telah dia kasih.

Setelah Hinami pergi, Ran langsung melirik sepucuk surat yang terkirim untuknya. Ran melihat sisi belakang amplop tersebut. Namun nihil, tidak ada nama pengirim surat itu. Karena penasaran, Ran membuka amplop tersebut. Lalu, mengambil secarik kertas yang telah terlipat rapi, dan membuka lipatan tersebut. Ran pun langsung membaca isi surat tersebut.

…

_Dear Ran…_

_Kalau kau melihat surat ini, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan 'terima kasih'. Terima kasih karena kau masih sabar untuk menungguku sampai sekarang. Namun tolonglah Ran, aku tidak mau kau menderita lagi karenaku. Aku hanya ingin melihat raut wajah bodohmu itu, meskipun aku masih jauh darimu._

_Maka dari itu, jangan pernah menungguku lagi, Ran. Kalau mau, lupakan diriku sebisa mungkin. Aku tahu kalau ini perbuatan yang benar-benar gila, tapi… aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia. Aku tidak mau melihat wajah sedih yang selalu terukir olehmu, hanya karena diriku yang masih tidak bisa mengunjungimu._

_Kalau aku akan datang nanti, aku harap kamu masih bisa memberikan senyumanmu kepadaku. Senyuman yang telah melupakanku dari dalam hatimu._

_Gomenasai, Ran. Sayonara…._

_Dari lelaki bodoh yang selalu tidak menepati janjinya,_

_Kudo Shinichi…._

…

Bulir-bulir yang terjatuh dari dua pelupil mata Ran, menetes di surat yang telah dia baca, dan masih dia pegang. Surat dari Shinichi yang mengharapkan untuk melupakannya, surat yang mengharapkan untuk tidak menunggunya lagi. Dia hanya ingin Ran bahagia, tetapi itu malah membuat dirinya sakit. Lebih tepatnya, sakit di hatinya.

Setelah Ran membaca surat itu, Ran langsung berlutut di depan kediamannya. Dilepaskan secarik surat tersebut ke lantai, dan dia kembali menangis terisak-isak. Menangis untuk mengeluarkan semua penderitaannya karena Shinichi.

Di sisi lain, Hinami yang telah menguntip Ran dari kejauhan, dan melihat semuanya, tertunduk lesu dan helaian rambut panjangnya pun mengikuti arah lesunya. Air mata dari kedua pelupilnya pun mengalir tetes demi tetes. Dia tidak pernah menangis sebelumnya, namun tidak untuk hari ini. Entah mengapa air matanya menetes dengan sendirinya. Tapi toh, dia bisa mengeluarkan perasaannya dengan meneteskan air matanya karena sekarang dia seorang lelaki—yang telah menjadi—seorang gadis yang memainkan perasaannya.

Dia mengetahui… Hinami—atau Shinichi—mengetahui kalau Ran bakal tersayat hatinya. Dipikirnya kalau Ran tidak akan tersakiti hatinya, dengan melupakan dirinya via surat. Namun itu melenceng dari rencananya, Ran masih saja menangis berlutut di situ.

"Maafkan aku, Ran… Maafkan aku," ucap Hinami lirih dengan sendirinya, mengusap kedua air matanya lalu kembali menuju 'kediamannya'.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Shinichi: "Tunggu sebentar!"  
><strong>

**Aku: *ngunyah kue* "Apaan sih? Terus, ngapain elo marah2 ama ane?._."**

**Shinichi: "Gitu ya ente... gitu ya ente bikin ane harus putus ama Ran!" *pukul2 author*  
><strong>

**Aku: "Helloooo! Gue juga garela untuk memutuskan elo ama Ran. Lagipula, selain ane ngeship ente ama Kaito, ane juga ngeship ente ama Ran. Tapi ini untuk jalcer oke! Untuk Jalcer!" *marah2 gajelas-_-***

**Shinichi: "Oh... untuk jalcer ya?" *mulai bershower :(***

**Kaito: "Ck ck ck... Kasian Shinichi~ :(" *free puk puk ke Shinichi***

**Shinichi: *masih bershower***

**Aku: "Kasian Shin-chan, sampe galau gitu." *tak berperasaan***

**Kaito: "Ngomong2, HEI AHLI FUJO CUPU! Kapan roleplay untukku?" *marah-marah sambil sodor pistol***

**Aku: "YA AHLI MALING! giliran ente bakal ada di next chappie. lagipula, ane bakal bales review dari chap sebelumnya di next chappie. _so readers, check this out the chap 3!_" *langsung menggelinjang ke chap 3***

**Kaito: *ikut menggelinjang***

**Shinichi: *masih saja bershower***


	4. Ch3: He isn't Coming Tonight

**Flower Lady  
><strong>

**Genre: Romance, Friendship and *a little* Drama  
><strong>

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Kaixfem!Shin (eventual KaiShin~)**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo, gender changes, and SHONEN-AI ALERT! Don't like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**Disclamer:**

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**Flower Lady © MSN1412  
><strong>

**.**

**Summary: Dia bertemu dengan Kuroba Kaito untuk pertama kalinya, namun dengan sosok perempuan. Sekarang, dengan sosok aslinya dan Kaito dengan sosok KID, akankah mereka mengetahui semua kebenarannya?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: He isn't Coming... Tonight...<strong>

.

Setelah Edogawa Hinami—alias Kudo Shinichi yang berubah menjadi perempuan gara-gara permanent antidote yang diminumnya kemarin—datang menghampiri teman masa kecilnya, Mouri Ran. Menghampirinya untuk memberikan sepucuk surat yang dituliskan kepada Ran untuk melupakannya. Hinami langsung berjalan menuju kediaman Kudo, dengan rasa sesalnya karena telah membuat hati Ran sakit. Melewatkan kerumunan orang-orang yang memulai aktivitas pagi mereka.

Selagi dia sedang berjalan di tepi jalan Beika, tiba-tiba Hinami tersadar dari rasa sesalnya, dan langkahnya pun berhenti di sebuah toko elektronik yang memamerkan TV yang dijualkannya untuk pengunjung yang melewati tokonya. Dilihatlah sebuah Breaking News dari Nichiuri Channel yang masih memanas, seperti panasnya pagi ini.

_'KAITOU KID BAKAL MENCURI CRYSTAL FLOWER PADA MALAM INI! Seluruh kepolisian dari Divisi 2 telah menyiapkan segala rencana untuk menangkap pencuri budiman itu! Dan dari pembicaraan wartawan kita dengan Nakamori-keibu, kalau dia telah bersiap semampunya untuk menangkap KID pada malam ini, di bawah bulan purnama yang bakal bersinar._

_"Semua pasukanku telah bersiap dengan maksimal untuk menangkap pencuri sombong itu. Ayolah Kaitou KID! AKU AKAN MENANGKAPMU DI BAWAH CAHAYA BULAN PADA MALAM INI!"_ seru Nakamori dari TV disaat dia diwawancarai oleh salah satu wartawan.

Selagi Hinami melihat Breaking News yang ditayangkan oleh beberapa TV di depan toko elektronik yang dia lewat, Hinami hanya bisa ber_'ha ha'_ dengan sindirnya. Berpikir kalau Nakamori-keibu bakal dikelabui oleh KID lagi, meskipun persiapannya dengan pasukan-pasukan dari Divisi 2 telah matang dan maksimal.

Namun, di lain KID yang bakal mencuri permata yang akan dia incar, Hinami mengetahui kalau KID ingin menantangnya untuk adu tarung kecerdasannya dengan KID. Adu tarung sang detektif SMA terkenal dari Timur, melawan pencuri budiman berkriminal tinggi dengan inisial Kaitou 1412. Hinami sangat _excited_ untuk menerima tantangannya pada malam ini!

Tetapi, Hinami menyadari akan kefisikannya sekarang. Dia berpikir kembali, dan memutuskan untuk tidak bisa menerima taruhan dari rival abadinya yang sombong itu.

_'Sou ka… Aku kan masih dalam tubuh perempuan. Kayaknya aku tidak bisa menerima tantangan dari pencuri sombong itu,'_ batin Hinami.

Namun, Hinami malah tersenyum kecil nan sarkastik. Dia ber'hmph', dan berpikir kalau sepertinya pertunjukkan KID bakal tidak lengkap tanpanya. Bagi Kaitou KID, kedatangan salah satu rivalnya, telah menjadi sebuah pelengkap.

Namun di sisi lain, dia juga harus beristirahat dan ingin menyendiri untuk satu hari ini saja, karena dirinya yang masih menyesal akan perbuatannya terhadap Ran. Baginya, melupakan dirinya dari hati Ran telah menjadi sebuah 'hukuman berat' untuk dirinya, setelah dirinya menghilang dari hadapan Ran berkali-kali, tanpa alasan.

"Kalau aku tidak datang ke pertunjukkanmu untuk saat ini, apakah kau akan marah terhadapku, KID?" tanya Hinami sendirinya, selagi dia masih melihat berita yang ditayang.

Hinami langsung meninggalkan toko elektronik yang masih ditayangkan berita tentang rivalnya, dan kembali berjalan menuju kediamannya dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Pasrah, sesal, kecewa, dan… sedikit senang.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Pada malam itu, di tempat yang telah KID targetkan…

"TANGKAP DIA! JANGAN SAMPAI DIA KABUR!"

Sunyi malam yang dirasakan oleh beberapa orang, malah pecah seketika ketika Nakamori memerintah pasukan-pasukannya untuk menangkap KID dengan semampunya. Tampaknya, Kaitou KID benar-benar datang pada malam ini, dan telah mencuri permata yang dia incar sesuai dengan berita tadi pagi. _Crystal Flower_. Permata yang seperti kristal berwarna biru, dengan bermotif bunga sesuai dengan namanya.

Setelah beberapa meter dari tempat target, KID malah hilang seketika dengan bom asapnya dari kejaran Nakamori dan pasukannya. Nakamori pun terkejut dan langsung melirik sekitarnya, dan terkejut melihat sosok putih yang sedang terbang dengan sayapnya, mengarah menuju arah barat. Nakamori tersenyum licik, mengetahui kalau sosok tersebut adalah KID yang terbang untuk kabur darinya.

"SEMUANYA! MENGARAH KE BARAT!" perintah Nakamori.

"OOOUGH!" seru mereka sambil mengikuti arahan Nakamori menuju dan berlari ke barat untuk menangkap KID.

Di tempat lain, lebih tempatnya di atap gedung yang tidak jauh dari tempat di mana KID menghilang, sesosok pemuda berpakaian putih dengan girang dan seringai liciknya, melihat Nakamori-keibu dan para pasukannya dikecoh oleh triknya. Dengan _victory winning_-nya dari Nakamori-keibu, KID langsung melihat _Crystal Flower_ di bawah sinar bulan dengan senangnya. Namun, wajah senangnya itu langsung berubah ke wajah sedikit cemberut, karena mengetahui kalau _Crystal Flower_ tersebut bukanlah permata yang ia incar selama bertahun-tahun.

Tapi di sisi lain, KID sudah berkali-kali tengok ke arah pintu yang terkoneksi bagian luar dan dalam gedung yang masih dia tempati. Berharap kalau ada seseorang yang akan datang memergokinya, tapi tentu saja bukanlah Nakamori-keibu dan para pasukannya. Merasa victory winning-nya tidak lengkap karena dia. Lebih dari mereka, dari saat KID mencuri _Crystal Flower_, KID masih menunggu kedatangan detektif kritikus favoritnya yang masih belum datang pula.

'_Kenapa kamu tidak datang malam ini, Tantei-kun? Padahal… aku telah membuat tantangan hanya untukmu malam ini,'_ batin KID,_ 'apa kau… telah mendapatkan sosok aslimu dan mulai melupakanku?'_

KID mencoba untuk bersabar, dan menunggu kembali kedatangan Tantei-kun selama beberapa menit, sampai beberapa jam. Dan alhasil, dia malah tidak datang juga. Tantei-kun-nya tidak menghampiri pertunjukkannya malam ini. Dengan pasrah, KID mengaktifkan gantole dari jubah putihnya, dan bersiap untuk terbang menuju bulan purnama yang masih menyinari malam itu. Meninggalkan _Crystal Flower_ di depan gedung yang telah dia tempati, dengan nota kecil yang tertulis darinya.

Disaat dia terbang dan mengontrol arah terbangnya, dia melirik kembali gedung yang telah dia tinggalkan, dan mengeluh pasrah bercampur sedih. Padahal, KID berharap kalau dia bakal beradu kecerdasan kembali dengan salah satu rival favoritnya malam ini. Namun, prediksi itu malah meleset.

KID langsung melirik kembali bulan purnama dan kembali mengontrol gantolenya, mengarah menuju sang bulan.

_'Ternyata… dia benar-benar tidak datang pada malam ini…,'_ batin KID pasrah.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *celingak celinguk* yep! sesuai dengan janjiku dari prev chappie, saatnya membalas review~! *btw, arigatou reviewnya! :D***

**Apdian Laruku: yep! dari situlah asalnya, negara api menyerang._. #salahWOI erm... maybe next time? ehehehehe~ :D**

** Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan: oke ini dia! 2 chap berturut2 :)**

**Eve Lunatiqu: sankyuu~ :D aku terinspirasi oleh fanfic ama doujin KaiShin yang emang ada fem!Shin-nya XD lho? dari angin yang berhembus(?), biasanya Agasa sapa Ran dengan 'Ran-kun' kan?._.a ato akunya yang salah?._. *kalo salah, hontou ni gomenasai m(_ _)m**

**No Name xD: TEBAR KOLOR JUGA APALAGI! *sabar sabar* halo tomaat, kata sapa 800 kata? kata SpongeBob yang harus deadline nulis tugas(?) dengan 800 kata? #dalembangetwoy oke, ini 2 chappie sekaligus. tomat senaang? :3 *ngemut dot tomat(?)* terus, siapa lagi kalo bukan Shin-chan? :p ehehehehe~**

**Kuro Usagi kelinci Pengembara: u can imagine it XD dan boleh2 aja kok ngegambar Hinami :) I appreciate it :D. erm bukannya gitu, judul 'Flower Lady' terinspirasi dari lagu K-Pop TVXQ yang judul lagunya sama seperti title ini XD jadi, mana mungkin aku bakal nulis sampe rate-*semi* M *tapi maunya sih sampe itu #dalemwoy* soalnya, aku masih ragu2 nulis yang ber-rate M sih... ehehehe :D *masih polos :3 #dalem* btw, kalo facebook-ku, bisa liat di profilku kok :) *tapi akunya aja yang jarang make-_-***

**Yukina Yui A. Makinami: ini dia! dua chappie sekaligus! :D btw, aku apresiasi dengan saran2 nama panjang untuk fem!Shin, tapi udah aku kasih tau di chap sebelumnya :) jadi, jangan kecewa ya kalo saran2nya gadipake :D *free puk puk* eeh, 4 tahun gamegang hape?._. *contoh author yang selalu gabisa lepas dari hape-_-* tapi, masih aja kok kamu bisa ngereview fic ini! :D arigatou~ :D**

**magicianPhantom: salah satu keajaiban dunia wakakakak~ XD #dalembanget oke, here's the two next chappie! :)**

**.  
><strong>

**Dua chappie dalam satu hari! *bakar menyan* **

**dan kalau ingin lihat gimana sosok Shinichi jadi cewe, nih2 aku kasih linknya: http : / / twitpic . com / 7hul5u *hilangin aja spasinya :)* dan I don't own the fanart :) dapet dari Pixiv, btw :)**

**omong2, ini bakal mengarah ke cerita utama. dan kalo ingin tau kapan Kaito bakal ketemu ama Hinami, well... 2 chappie again I guess v^^ **

**dan aku bakal kembali HIATUS untuk fokus menghadapi UAS seminggu lagi *haah, gambarimasu-_-***

**.**

**akhir kata, sankyuu telah membaca chap ini *dan sebelumnya*! :D last word, review~? :3**

**jaa-neee~ *pundung di tumpukkan buku***

**_Love and Peace, MSN1412..._  
><strong>


	5. Ch4: Preparation to Dance Party

**Flower Lady  
><strong>

**Genre: Romance, Friendship and *a little* Drama  
><strong>

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Kaixfem!Shin (eventual KaiShin~)**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo, gender changes, and SHONEN-AI ALERT! Don't like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**Disclamer:**

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**Flower Lady © MSN1412  
><strong>

**.**

**Summary: Dia bertemu dengan Kuroba Kaito untuk pertama kalinya, namun dengan sosok perempuan. Sekarang, dengan sosok aslinya dan Kaito dengan sosok KID, akankah mereka mengetahui semua kebenarannya?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Preparation to Dance Party.<strong>

**_.  
><em>**

_*DRIIING DRIIING*_

Suara deringan dari ponsel Shinichi yang tergeletak di meja dekat tempat tidurnya, membuat Hinami yang sedang tidur nyenyak dari kemarin malam, setelah 'menyendiri' di kediamannya akibat hukumannya kemarin. Hinami langsung terbangun dari tidurnya, dan dengan malas, Hinami mengambil ponselnya, lalu mengangkat telepon dari ponsel yang masih berdering.

"_Moshi moshi_…," sapanya malas dan sedikit kantuk.

"Sudah puas menyendirinya?" balas seseorang dari sambungan telepon tersebut.

"Mau apa lagi kau, Haibara?" tanya Hinami menggerutu kepada Ai. Ai hanya bisa memiringkan alisnya dan memasang wajah kesal terhadap telepon yang masih tersambung.

"_Baka_! Datang ke rumah Hakase sekarang juga, ok?" gumam Ai lalu menutup teleponnya.

"O … Oi!"

_*TUUUT TUUUT TUUUT*_

Hinami menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya, lalu melirik layar ponsel yang ber-_wallpaper_ langit biru dengan wajah gerutunya.

_'Sebenarnya, apa yang Haibara ingin katakan?'_ tanya Hinami curiga. Lalu, beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, dan segera membersihkan dirinya.

Ketika Hinami sedang bershower, dia terpaku melihat badannya yang benar-benar berubah, bertelanjang dada. Hinami mencoba untuk meraba kulitnya yang lebih putih dan halus dari ketika dia masih bersosok Shinichi. Serasa, wajahnya ingin memerah karena itu, berpikiran yang aneh-aneh lagi. Hinami menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu kembali membersihkan dirinya. Setelah itu, mengenakan pakaian yang dipinjam Ran, dan bergegas menuju sebelah, alias kediaman Agasa-hakase.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

_*DING DONG*_

Di kediaman Agasa-hakase, Ai langsung bergegas menuju ruang depan dan membuka pintu. Serasa dia telah menunggu seseorang yang bakal datang ke sini.

"_Ohayou_, Haibara," sapa Hinami bosan setelah Ai membuka pintu untuknya.

"_Ohayou_," balas Ai pelan, "sepertinya, kamu masih menerima karma kemarin, ya?"

Hinami menunduk pelan, rasa sesalnya masih saja belum hilang. Setelah kemarin dia telah mempermainkan Ran, lalu tidak datang ke pertunjukkan Kaitou KID. Ai merasa iba terhadapnya, dan mempersilahkan Hinami untuk masuk ke rumah Agasa-hakase, lalu Hinami duduk di sofa yang berada di dekatnya.

"Jadi … kenapa kau ingin menyuruhku untuk ke sini?" tanya Hinami curiga.

"Ini." Ai memberikan sepasang stel seragam sekolah yang sepertinya tidak asing bagi Hinami, dan menyuruh Hinami untuk mengenakannya. Begitu Hinami ingin bertanya ke Ai lagi, Ai tetap bersikeras untuk menyuruhnya ganti baju dulu, lalu boleh bertanya kepadanya.

Setelah Hinami berganti pakaian, dia melirik refleksinya melalui cermin besar dan celinguk lagi melirik badannya. Memang dia sudah biasa mengenakan pakaian sekolah, apalagi seragam SMA Teitan yang telah dia pakai, tapi … ini? Dia harus mengenakan seragam khusus siswi yang harus mengenakan mini-skirt yang tidak terlalu pendek sih.

"Oke Edogawa Hinami, saatnya sekolah, 'kan? Omong-omong, Hakase telah menunggumu tuk mengantarmu ke sekolah. Mulai hari ini, kau akan masuk sebagai murid baru kelas 2-B," jelas Ai sambil memberikan tas sekolah Hinami.

Hinami melirik arah suara dari belakangnya, dan mengambil tas sekolahnya. Heran, mengapa Ai mengetahui nama samaran yang secara iseng dia bikin kemarin. Dan mengapa Ai mengetahui kalau hari ini dia bakal masuk sekolah sebagai murid baru, seperti yang dia janjikan kepada Ran kemarin. Hinami kembali ingin menanyakan Ai, tapi dia menyuruhnya untuk tutup mulut dan menyimpan semua pertanyaannya nanti. Hinami mendengus kesal, dan langsung meninggalkan kediaman Agasa-hakase.

"Kau tampak cantik, Shinichi-kun—maksudku Hinami-kun," canda Agasa-hakase.

"_Urusai_," ucap Hinami singkat nan kesal, lalu naik ke kendaraan Agasa-hakase.

"_Jaa_ … Ai-kun,_ ittekimasu_. Jangan lupa kau juga akan sekolah, kan?" ujar Agasa-hakase selagi mengingatkan.

"_Itterashai_, Hakase. _Daijoubu_, aku tidak akan terlambat kok," jawab Ai.

Agasa-hakase langsung menancapkan gas mobilnya, lalu meninggalkan kediamannya dan mengarahkan mobilnya ke SMA Teitan. Setelah Ai melihat mobil VW yang telah jauh dari pandangannya, Ai hanya meliriknya dengan wajah yang begitu datar. Entah mengapa dia terpikir akan kesalahannya terhadap Kudo-kun setelah dia teringat dengan kejadian yang tidak sengaja ia lihat kemarin.

_'Kau akan memaafkanku karena kesalahan ini, kan? Kudo-kun….'_

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

_*DRIIIIIIIIIIING*_

"Haaaaaaaah…."

Sementara itu di tempat yang sedikit jauh dari Beika, lebih tepatnya kelas 2-B SMA Ekoda. Seorang gadis yang fisiknya sama seperti Ran, mengeluh dan mendengus kesal melihat teman cowoknya merenung sambil membunyikan kepalanya. Sejak jam sekolah dimulai, dia melihat Kaito sedang menyembunyikan kepalanya dan tidak fokus ke pelajaran saat itu. Dengan iseng, dia mencoba mencolek-colek badannya untuk membuatnya sadar. Namun percuma saja, dia tidak mau membangkitkan kepalanya.

"Ayolah, BaKaito! Aku tidak pernah melihatmu merenung begini!" serunya selagi dia menyadarkannya.

"Unggg … gak ada semangat pagi tuk hari ini, AhOko~. Tinggalkan aku sendiri," keluh Kaito dengan suara serak.

"Kalau ada masalah, bilang saja. Aoko bakal membantu kok," saran Aoko.

"Alaaah, percuma saja. Kau tidak bakal mengetahui masalahku. Pasti deh," sindir Kaito masih dalam keadaan termenung.

"Huuuh! Kamu itu kenapa siiih! Kaito harus sadar, dooong!" seru Aoko sambil menarik-narik badan Kaito untuk menyadarkan dirinya dari renungan yang tidak dia ketahui.

"Percuma saja, Nakamori-san." Tiba-tiba, seorang gadis berambut magenta panjang menghampiri mereka, Aoko langsung berhenti menarik paksa Kaito dan melirik gadis itu. Dengan duduk di sebuah meja, dan menyilangkan tangannya, dia berkata lagi, "Tampaknya Kuroba-kun sedang menggalau karena kejadian kemarin, deh."

"Kejadian kemarin…. Akako-chan, kemarin malam kan ada kejadian—"

"Ya …" Akako menganggukkan kepalanya dan memotong pembicaraan Aoko. "Bukannya kemarin ada pencurian oleh KID lagi? Seingatku … Crystal Flower yang dia curi, kan?" tanya Akako ke Kaito.

"…" Kaito masih saja tidak mau bicara.

"Terus ada saksi mata bilang kalau dia mengembalikan permata itu karena serasa malam itu tidak lengkap," lanjut Akako, "apa 'dia' tidak datang lagi ke—"

"_Urusai…._" Kaito memberanikan untuk membangitkan dirinya dan membuka mulutnya. "Tentang KID kemarin … bukan urusan kalian juga, kan?" ucap Kaito dengan nada sarkastik lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Aoko dan Akako di tempat itu. Aoko ingin mencegah Kaito tapi percuma, Kaito telah pergi ke suatu tempat.

"'Dia' yang Akako-chan maksud itu siapa? Terus, mengapa kemarin merasa tidak lengkap oleh KID keparat itu?" tanya Aoko kembali dan melirik pintu kelas.

"Heh … kau akan mengetahuinya nanti," jawab Akako singkat, lalu kembali beranjak ke meja kelasnya. Aoko memiringkan kepalanya dan masih bingung dengan perkataan Akako. Berpikir apakah Akako-chan mengetahui masalah Kaito hari ini?

_*DRIIIIT DRIIIIT*_

Tak lama kemudian, ponselnya berbunyi. Aoko mencoba untuk mengambil ponselnya dan menyalakan layar ponsel yang ber-wallpaper dirinya. Setelah dilihat, ada pesan masuk. Aoko langsung membuka pesan dan membacanya perlahan-lahan.

_'Hah…? Pesan ini …'_ Aoko hanya memasang wajah kagetnya begitu dia telah membaca pesan dari seseorang.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"_Dance party_?"

"Benar, Ran._ Suzuki Special Dance Party_~!"

Di saat siswa lain sedang menikmati waktu istirahat yang sedang berlangsung di SMA Teitan, Sonoko bercurhat sekaligus mengumumkan kepada Ran kalau keluarganya bakal mengadakan pesta dansa yang selalu diadakan oleh keluarga Suzuki setiap tahunnya. Ran hanya mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, sedangkan Hinami yang telah masuk ke kelas lamanya alias 2-B, malah memandang mereka dengan tatapan bosan, dan melanjutkan untuk membaca buku_ Sherlock Holmes_-nya yang memang ia bawa seperti dia masih menjadi Kudo Shinichi.

"Te … terus, kenapa kamu mengumumkan ini kepadaku?" tanya Ran heran.

"Begini ya, Ran. Pesta dansa yang diselenggarakan oleh keluargaku ini diadakan sekali dalam setahun. Dan di pesta dansa yang telah kuundang sebagian dan diadakan Sabtu malam nanti, bakal ada cowok-cowok kece yang masih berstatus single. Nah! Mungkin itu cocok untuk mencari pengganti pasangan baru untukmu, Ran," jelas Sonoko selagi dia mengajak Ran untuk mencari pengganti detektif penggila Holmes yang memang telah menghilang selama beberapa bulan ini.

"A … Aku …" Ran hanya bisa terbata-bata dan mukanya mulai memerah, walaupun tipis. Lalu, dia menundukkan kepalanya dan memberanikan dirinya untuk berbicara, " Aku bisa sih ikut pesta dansamu, Sonoko. Tapi … mana bisa aku melupakan penggila Holmes itu…? Walaupun, dia memintaku untuk melupakannya."

"Ran…." Ekspresi Sonoko yang tadinya ceria pun jatuh seketika, hanya mengucap pelan nama Ran.

_'Maafkan aku … Ran…,'_ sesal Hinami dengan menyembunyikan ekspresinya dengan bukunya, disaat dia menguntip pembicaraan Ran dan Sonoko. Merasa kasihan, Hinami menghentikan dirinya untuk membaca dan meletakkan bukunya di meja kelas yang memang … meja itu adalah tempatnya sendiri. Lalu menepuk pelan pundak Ran untuk menenangkannya.

"_Gomen ya_, Ran-san…. Karena aku mengirimkan surat itu kemarin, kamu malah menjadi begini," Hinami meminta maaf kepada Ran, "harusnya aku tidak usah mengirimkan surat itu."

"_Daijoubu_, Hinami-chan. Mungkin beberapa hari lagi, aku akan melupakannya, kok," ujar Ran selagi dia tertawa kecil menenangkan dirinya.

"_Oh sou-ka_…," ucap Hinami pelan, lalu memasang senyum datar ke Ran. Merasa taktik untuk melupakan dirinya telah berhasil, meskipun itu dalam proses.

"Omong-omong, Hinami-chan…. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau punya pengalaman berdansa?" Ekspresi Sonoko berubah drastis kembali, dan bertanya ke Hinami dengan seringai liciknya. Hinami hanya meneguk ludahnya berkali-kali, mempunyai firasat buruk kalau Sonoko pasti bakal mengundangnya juga.

"Err … kalau itu…." Hinami menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan jemari telunjuknya, ragu-ragu kalau sebenarnya dia tidak punya kemahiran untuk berdansa.

"Hinami-chan, apa kamu tidak bisa berdansa?" tanya Ran memastikan.

"Erm … betul sekali, Ran-san," jawab Hinami pelan, "meskipun aku perempuan, tapi aku tidak mahir dalam berdansa. Apalagi dansa _ballad_ sekaligus." Selagi dia berpikir, _'Ya benar saja, aku kan sebenarnya laki-laki yang memang tidak tertarik dengan pesta dansa.'_ dengan sebal.

"AH! Aku punya ide!" Sonoko menepuk tanganya selagi otaknya diterangkan oleh sebuah ide. Lalu dia menyandarkan lengannya ke pundak Hinami. "Begini saja … kalau kamu benar-benar tidak bisa berdansa, sehabis pulang sekolah aku dan Ran bakal mengajarimu dansa _ballad_ sampai hari Jumat nanti!"

"T … T … Tapi, aku tidak berminat tuk ikut pesta dansa ini," tolak Hinami halus, dengan tawaan kecilnya.

"Ayolah Hinami-chan, ikut saja. Sepertinya ini bakal menyenangkan, deh," bujuk Ran.

"Ba … baiklah kalau begitu." Hinami hanya tersenyum-senyum malu, merasa menyerah untuk menolak bujukan dari Sonoko dan Ran. Tapi … biarlah, daripada dia harus menunggu antidote dengan berdiam diri menunggu pengharapan yang ditunda.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"_DA … DA … DANCE PARTY?_"

Suara keras yang jauh dari SMA Teitan itu menggema hingga langit biru yang dikelilingi oleh awan yang masih melayang. Setelah Kaito meninggalkan kelasnya dan berdiam diri di bagian atas sekolahnya, tiba-tiba dia berteriak dengan nada menolak menuju ponsel yang sepertinya ada seseorang yang masih menelponnya dari tadi.

"Kaito-kun, janganlah kau berteriak begitu. Mau tidak mau, kau harus—"

"_Matte_ Kaa-san, kenapa harus aku yang menghadiri pesta dansa yang diselenggarakan oleh keluarga Suzuki itu? Kenapa tidak yang lain saja?" protes Kaito.

"Kaa-san sedang berada di Las Vegas untuk merehat diri dulu, tapi tadi baru dikasih tahu kalau keluarga kita diundang untuk menghadiri perayaan pesta dansa itu. Tapi kan, tidak ada perwakilan lain selain kamu, kan…? Kaito-kun...," jelas Chikage dari telepon.

Kaito mengeluh panjang, memikirkan sejenak tentang ketidakhadiran Tantei-kun yang membuatnya kecewa kemarin malam. "_Warui_ Kaa-san … sepertinya aku tidak bakal hadir ke pesta dansa," ucap Kaito sambil menolak ajakan Chikage pelan.

"_Doushite_, Kaito-kun? Apa ada hubungannya dengan pencurian kemarin malam?" tanya Chikage memastikan.

"Bu … bukan urusan Kaa-san deh!" seru Kaito dengan muka yang memerah dan Chikage hanya tertawa kecil dari teleponnya, membuat Kaito sedikit kesal terhadap Kaa-san-nya. Lalu mengeluh panjang kembali dan memutuskan untuk menghadiri pesta dansa Suzuki. "Iya iya, Kaito bakal hadir sebagai perwakilan keluarga Kuroba," keluh Kaito.

"_Yokatta-ne_ Kaito-kun mau menerima ajakan Kaa-san!" Chikage hanya girang dari sambungan teleponnya dan Kaito, sementara Kaito hanya memutarkan kedua bola matanya dengan bosan. "Pesta dansanya akan diadakan Sabtu malam ini, dan Kaa-san tadi telah meminta bala bantuan untuk mengurus persiapan pesta dansa nanti. Oh, undangannya telah Kaa-san kirim ke rumahmu dan kayaknya bakal tiba sore ini," ujar Chikage.

"Haaah…? Siapa yang Kaa-san suruh?" tanya Kaito heran dengan kedua matanya menyipit sebagian.

"Oh … Kaa-san harus pergi dulu, urusan sama teman Kaa-san. Jaa-na~," ucap Chikage sebelum menutup teleponnya.

"_Ma … MATTE_ KAA-SAN—"

_*TUUUT TUUUUT*_ Suara klasik panjang itu menggema ke telinga Kaito berkali-kali. Kaito hanya bisa menggerutu dengan Kaa-sannya di depan ponselnya yang ber-_wallpaper_ Shinichi dengan tidak jelas. Kemudian dia tekan tombol_ 'OFF'_ untuk menghentikan suara klasik itu, dan kembali termenung melihat langit biru yang sepertinya merasa bebas dari dirinya.

Sepertinya … dia masih saja memikirkan keadaan Tantei-kun-nya itu daripada persiapan pesta dansa yang akan dia laksanakan Sabtu nanti.

"KAITO! DISITU KAU RUPANYA!"

Teriakan sedikit cempreng yang bersumber dari pintu bagian atas, membuat lamunan Kaito buyar seketika. Dengan gerutu, dia mengarahkan kepalanya ke seorang yang memanggilnya.

"Apaan siiih…? Tinggalkan aku sendiri, dan jangan menanyakan soal tadi!" omel Kaito.

Dia mengeluh kesal dan memegang pinggangnya, "Apa maksudmu, _BaKaito_? Tadi aku mendapatkan _E-Mail_ dari Chikage-basan kalau aku akan mempersiapkan semuanya untuk pesta dansa nanti!" serunya sambil menunjukkan _E-Mail_ dari Chikage.

"HAAAAAH…? Jadi Kaa-san nyuruh kamu?" teriak Kaito menunjuknya dengan tidak percaya ke orang yang bakal mempersiapkan untuk dirinya nanti. Dia malah mengangguk girang ke Kaito, dan Kaito mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Pesta dansa … entah bakal menjadi menyenangkan atau membosankan nanti baginya….

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Malam itu pun telah tiba, sebagian orang-orang yang telah diundang di pesta dansa keluarga Suzuki pun berdatangan. Semua dekorasi-dekorasi yang begitu mewah disediakan untuk memuaskan para tamu di balkon yang telah di sewa oleh keluarga Suzuki di hotel Haido. Ditambah dengan suguhan makanan dan minuman kelas satu dari pelayanan Hotel yang disediakan, dan kumpulan lagu klasik yang terdengar merdu mengisi kesepian balkon. Pesta dansa tahun ini tampaknya terlihat sempurna.

Tapi, beralih ke tempat lain. Di kediaman Kudo, Ai hanya menggerutu terhadap Hinami yang dari tadi masih mencari gaun pesta yang cocok untuk malam ini dari lemari Kaa-san-nya. Sebenarnya, Ai telah meminta izin ke pemiliknya alias Kudo Yukiko untuk meminjam sebagian gaunnya ke Hinami alias anak Yukiko sendiri yang telah Ai perbuat menjadi perempuan, sekaligus menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya ke Yukiko. Hinami pun akhirnya menyerah karena tidak ada gaun yang cocok baginya, apalagi … dia kan tidak mahir dalam hal beginian.

"Menyerah, _Meitantei-chan_?" sindir Ai selagi dia bersandar di depan pintu, melihat semua kelakuan Hinami tadi dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Daripada kau di situ dan berdiri melihatku menderita, tolong aku untuk mencari gaun yang cocok untukku!" omel Hinami ke Ai dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Aku ingin menolongmu, tapi _gomen-ne_ … aku harus melanjutkan pencarian data untuk membuat antidote dari efek samping itu," ucap Ai datar, lalu meninggalkan Hinami yang masih mengenakan T-Shirt yang selalu ia pakai. Hinami ingin menghentikannya, namun Ai menghentikan langkahnya dan menolehkan kepalanya kembali ke Hinami.

"Jangan marah begitu dong, kalau aku tidak bisa menolongmu. Aku bakal memanggil bala bantuan untuk menolongmu," gumam Ai tersenyum datar.

"Bala … bantuan…?" Hinami pun heran.

Ai hanya ber-_ck_ dengan senyuman dingin yang belum ia pudar, lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar ke kediaman Kudo, dan hendak ke kediaman Agasa-hakase. Namun di saat dia melangkahkan kakinya, Ai mengeluarkan ponsel merah mudanya dan jemarinya memainkan tombol-tombol kecil dari ponselnya. Sepertinya mengetik sesuatu dan mengirimkannya kepada seseorang. Setelah itu, dia mengunci ponselnya dan mengantonginya kembali.

"_Tadaima_," ucap Ai sesampainya di kediaman Agasa-hakase.

"Oh _okaeri_, Ai-kun. Bagaimana Shinichi-kun?" sahut Agasa-hakase yang sedang menonton TV selagi dia menunggunya dan menanyakan tentang keadaan Hinami.

"Hmph … Dia menyerah untuk mencari gaun yang cocok untuk pesta dansa yang diselenggarakan keluarga Suzuki malam ini. Lagipula, aku lagi tidak ada mood untuk mencarinya gaun yang cocok, jadinya aku telah memanggil bala bantuan untuk menolongnya." Ai hanya tertawa kecil dan menarikkan senyumannya sekali lagi setelah memberikan penjelasan kepada Agasa-Hakase, lalu berhendak menuju laboratorium bawah tanah. Namun sebelum itu—

_*DRIIIIT DRIIIIT*_

—ponsel yang dikantunginnya pun bergetar di kantongnya, sehingga Ai bergegas mengeluarkan ponselnya lagi, dan melirik layar ponsel yang menunjukkan ada satu _E-Mail_ baru. Dia membuka kunci ponselnya lalu _E-Mail_ tersebut, dan_ E-Mail_ yang ditujukan oleh Ai hanya mengetik _'O.K'_. Ai hanya tersenyum tipis begitu mendapatkan balasan dari seseorang yang telah ia minta untuk menolong Hinami.

_'Dia setuju, Kudo-kun. Jadi … akan ada bala bantuan yang akan menolongmu untuk perayaan pesta malam ini,'_ batinnya sambil dia melanjutkan pencarian data kembali di Laboratorium-nya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To be Continued….**_

* * *

><p><strong>Seperti biasa, balas review sebelum omel2an dari aku? *btw, arigatou reviewnya~ :D***

**via-sasunaru: gomen-neee kalo chap sebelumnya pendek banget~ *bows* tapi, aku harap fic ini bisa memuaskanmu ya~! :D**

** Kuro Usagi kelinci Pengembara: maybe I can't._. and I just keep the rating become T :) and ... I still remembered about your true story based of this._.v**

**magicianPhantom: boro2 ane bisa bikin 4 chap sekaligus-.-" puasa 365 hari dong *eh*. diusahain deh, Vaaa~!._.b**

**Apdian Laruku: daijoubu desu nee~ :) hahaha begitulah KID yang digambarkan di imajinasiku kalo gaada pelengkapnya pas pencuriannya XD btw, thanks buat ucapan semangatnya :D *meskipun ada hasil yang gamemuaskan banget-.-"***

**No Name xD: bukan dot tomat ... tapi dot SPAGETI! #manaadawoi eeeeeh... ketauan deng yang chap 3 *3 mat!* pendek -.-v Hinami ooh Hinami ... entahlah nenek dapet namanya darimana XDv**

** Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan logout: apa gara2 pendek ya?._. gomen-nee... *bows* harap chap ini bisa memuaskanmu ya! :D**

**Hiragi-chan: ini diaaa... selamat menikmati! #eh**

** Mist Nocturnal Lilaco: emang ane bikin Shinichi dan Kaito apes dulu di awal2 XDv #sadis tapi nanti diusahain biar ga apes lagi XD**

**.**

**okeeee... udah beberapa bulan ato tahun/? aku gak ngeupdate ini...?._.a**

**coba2 ngelanjutin ini sebelum aku benar2 akan kembali ke aktivitas siswa alias sekolah *urgh* dan kayaknya di sini alurnya kecepatan ya?._.a gomen-nee... aku gak bisa panjang2 untuk menulis /dan kelemahanku emang pas nulis dekripsi daripada pembicaraan-_-v**

**dan kita tebak2... siapa yang Ai panggil untuk membantu Hinami? next chappie yaa~ #heh**

**.**

**at last, sankyuu telah membaca ini :D last word, review? :)**

**Jaa matta-neee~!**

**_Love and Peace, MSN1412..._  
><strong>


End file.
